Flames of Destiny
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: the Dark Gundam has been destroyed, and its now time for the next gundam fight? Our focus, Neo-Thailand's new gundam, Gundam Shadowblade. The twist? READ AND FIND OUT!


(Disclaimer: I don't own Domone Kashu, or G Gundam. I do own Drake and his gundam,  
  
Gundam Shadowblade. I also own all the Neo countries and their gundams that aren't  
  
covered in the series.)  
  
(Striker: Four years ago Domone Kashu was victorious in the Gundam Fight, defeating  
  
the Devil Gundam and marrying Rain Mikamura. Now, the next Gundam Fight is about  
  
to begin, but an ominous shadow is cast over the whole tournament, but what is it? *Rips  
  
off patch and red suit*  
  
Let's get things started!  
  
Gundam Fight all set!  
  
Ready, GO!  
  
Fall to Earth, Gundam Shadowblade arrives.)  
  
(Neo-Thailand Colony, currently orbiting near the Moon)  
  
In the large Launch bay on the colony, workers flitted around in the weightless  
  
atmosphere like bees in a hive, buzzing around the Gundam that now was anchored to its  
  
platform. Only the shadowy outline of the Gundam was visible, but the parts that were  
  
periodically lit up by the light of acetylene torches revealed that it was painted a mix of  
  
black and gray, but its eyes glowed a piercing electric blue. Its most memorable feature  
  
was that it carried a pair of black angel-like wings on its back (think the wings on Wing  
  
Zero Custom, but black). Each worker had their own job to do, whether it was to make  
  
sure armor was securely in place, weapons were fully loaded, or that the Mobile Trace  
  
system was working properly. High above it all, in an enclosed control room, stood two  
  
men. One was obviously a scientist, complete with a long white lab coat and thick  
  
glasses; he was constantly talking to the workers over the comm. Network. The other was  
  
tall, yet muscular. He wore scuffed black motorcycle boots, black jeans, and a dark gray  
  
shirt beneath a long black leather coat. To complete the image, he wore black sunglasses  
  
and black and gray leather fingerless gloves. "My technicians say that the checking  
  
procedure is nearly complete, Mr. Drake. Shadowblade Gundam will be ready to take off  
  
in roughly an hour." The scientist reported. The other man turned from viewing the  
  
gundam's maintenance. "Very good Dr. Yoshimura. Have my shuttle made ready to  
  
launch, I'm leaving for Earth." Drake replied. "Of course." The doctor replied, relaying  
  
the orders to the flight crew as Drake floated out into the hallway. Within minutes, he  
  
was at the door leading to the docking bay. He paused, taking a deep breath as he slapped  
  
the button to open the hatch that his shuttle was connected to. It was a habit that he was  
  
trying to break, taking a breath before heading out into docking tubes. Using his hands,  
  
he propelled himself through the docking tube and into his shuttle. He swung himself  
  
smoothly into the cabin and seated himself with a light thump. A hissing announced the  
  
hatch sealing as the shuttle disengaged from the tube. With short bursts of its  
  
maneuvering jets, the shuttle glided towards a small gate set in the larger main gate,  
  
which opened at their approach. Then the main engines kicked in and the shuttle rocketed  
  
forward towards Earth. "Projected travel time; 37 minutes." The pilot reported. Drake  
  
looked out his window and to his surprise he saw five shuttles descending towards Earth  
  
in a perfect V-formation. "Pilot, what nations own those shuttles?" Drake asked. "I  
  
believe that the two on the left are owned by Neo-America and Neo-France. The two  
  
opposite them belong to Neo-Russia and Neo-China. That's Neo-Japan in front." The  
  
pilot replied. [The Shuffle Alliance.] Drake thought. He looked down at the back of his  
  
right hand where his own symbol blazed. It was in the shape of a medieval knight in front  
  
of a pair of crossed swords, the tiny script at the knight's feet read 'Lord of Blades'.  
  
"Pilot, follow them down." Drake instructed. "Yes sir." Came the pilots reply as Drake  
  
settled back in his seat for the rest of the flight. The shuttle smoothly took up position  
  
behind the formation. Aboard Neo-Japan's shuttle, Domon looked at the Neo- Thailand  
  
shuttle on a monitor. "So, it looks like we have a fan." Domon said quietly. "Hmm?"  
  
Rain asked, stirring at his side. "Nothing sweetheart, go back to sleep." Domon said.  
  
~Two hours later. Paris, France~  
  
Domon stood alone on a balcony that gave him a good view of the toppled Eiffel  
  
Tower in the palace. He turned as he heard footsteps. "Well Domon, how has your  
  
training been." Jorge DeSand asked as he walked out to join him. "You know, this tower  
  
was once a thing of beauty. Then as time wore on, it became old and decrepit, like a lot of  
  
Earth." Jorge said, standing next to Domon. "There are few places left in the world that  
  
hold beauty, most of it is just twisted metal and rubble." Argo Gulski said as he strode  
  
out to join them. "That's all going to change soon, the rebuilding projects that are  
  
happening all over the world are seeing to that." Chibodee Crockett said as he joined  
  
them as well. "Yes, in a way, the Dark Gundam was a blessing in disguise." Sai Sici said  
  
as he too joined them. All five of them stood silently, gazing upon the Tower. Behind  
  
them, the grand piano started playing Mozart, and somehow it fit the moment. "Evening  
  
gentlemen." Came the voice from behind them. They all jumped up, they hadn't heard  
  
him approach, he was just suddenly there, like a ghost. "Who are you?" Chibodee  
  
demanded. "My name is Drake Hiraki, and I am the Gundam Fighter for Neo- Thailand. I  
  
come to challenge you, Jorge DeSand." Drake said, pointing at Jorge. "Very well. We  
  
shall do battle." Jorge replied. "No, not here, not now. We will battle tomorrow in the  
  
countryside at 3:00 p.m., be on time. I now bid you gentlemen adieu." Drake said. He  
  
sunk into the shadows and disappeared as he'd come, like a ghost. "Strange." Domon  
  
mused.  
  
~The next day, 3:00 p.m.~  
  
Jorge stood atop his Gundam Rose as he waited in the countryside surrounding  
  
Paris at the correct time. "We've been sitting here for ten minutes, where's that Neo-  
  
Thailand guy?!" Chibodee complained. "I have been here as long as you guys have." Said  
  
Drake, causing everyone to jump in surprise. He was sitting in the tree that was shading  
  
the jeep. He calmly slid off his branch and landed on the hood. He slowly strode towards  
  
Gundam Rose. "Let us begin." Drake said simply as he raised one hand towards the  
  
heavens. "Rise, Gundam Shadowblade!"  
  
~Outer Space, Neo-Thailand Colony~  
  
Klaxons sounded as the carrier closed around Gundam Shadowblade. At the same  
  
time, the massive bay doors rumbled open in preparation for launch. The computer  
  
started counting down, "Launch in 5-4-3-2-1-ignition!" The carrier shot out of the bay as  
  
if from a cannon, traveling at many times the speed that Drake's shuttle had gone.  
  
~Back on Earth~  
  
"Uhh.where is it?" Chibodee wondered. "There!" Sai Sici pointed. Everyone  
  
saw the small dot on the horizon that rapidly grew larger and larger. With an ominous  
  
thud, it landed very close to Gundam Rose. Drake went through a door at its base as  
  
everyone waited.  
  
~Inside Gundam Shadowblade~  
  
Drake climbed into the cockpit of his Gundam, removing his jacket as he did so  
  
and toss it aside. "Shadowblade, on-line!" Instantly the cockpit lit up as the Gundam  
  
Shadowblade awoke from its slumber. From above, the mobile trace system descended,  
  
wrapping him in its folds. The flag of Thailand flashed on his chest. "My Gundam is very  
  
special, I had found it when training in the Guyana Highlands two years ago. My  
  
government fixed it up and here it is." As Drake spoke, the carrier began to blossom  
  
open. "Shuffle Alliance, I give you, Gundam Shadowblade!" His Gundam stood to its full  
  
height, arms crossed over its chest. The similarity between it and another Gundam was  
  
striking...  
  
Domon: No way.  
  
Chibodee: Impossible...  
  
Jorge: It can't be..  
  
Sai Sici: How can you possess...  
  
Argo: I can't believe it..  
  
All: IT'S SHINING GUNDAM!  
  
[End of Chapter] 


End file.
